Warm
by Nalula zurachan
Summary: Draco Malfoy hanya ingin sendirian! Ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Bayangan muggle yang menggeliat kesakitan, melintas lagi dipikirannya. Ia meringis pilu./"Everything's gonna be alright." Draco percaya padanya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.


Disclaimer : JKR

Setting: Tahun ke-6 Hogwarts

Hope you like it! :)  
Happy reading!

Dengan marah Draco berjalan cepat menyelusuri lorong sepi kastil Hogwarts dengan penerangan obor yang remang-remang di dinding. Langkahnya menggema dan mengibarkan jubah hitamnya. Iris abu-abu itu menatap tajam lurus kedepan. Tatapannya memancarkan aura membunuh, namun ada sedikt terselip rasa ketakutan yang terselubung. Ia mendengus kasar dan sesekali mengupat kesal, "Persetanan."

Di ujung pesimpangan Draco berbelok ke kiri menuju toilet tempat bergentayangannya Mytrle Merana. Tempat itu jarang dikunjungi orang, sehingga mungkin dapat ketenangan dan menyendiri, pikirnya.

Draco hendak memasuki toilet. Ia mendengar suara percikan air didalam dan grutuan seseorang. Perkiraannya salah, Draco menggeram. Ia melirik kedalam, ternyata ada seorang—

"Hi, Darah Lumpur kotor" sapa Darco ringan dengan seringai keji menatap mencela padanya, sambil bersandar dipinggir pintu.

Hermione terlonjak kaget mendengar nada suara dingin yang menyapanya tiba-tiba. Ia mendengus kesal dan menatap lurus orang itu melalui cermin didepannya, tanpa berbalik menghadap pria bersurai pirang yang balas memandangnya jijik. Hermione mencengkram erat westafel dihadapannya meredam kejengkelannya, lalu ia membalasnya setengah berteriak, "Pergi ke Neraka saja kau, Farret sialan!"

"Sedang apa kau disini, Darah Lumpur?" Draco malah balik bertanya dingin acuh tak acuh memandang kuku-kukunya, mengabaikan pernyataannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Hermione sengit, sambil menutup keran air dengan kasar dan mendengus kesal lagi.

"Yah..Yah.. Baru saja hari pertama masuk sekolah. Aku sudah bertatap muka dengan darah lumpur sialan jalang kotor. Menjiji-"

"Sialan kau Farret busuk! Mau apa KAU, Bajingan?" Hermione berbalik menatapnya dengan tongkat yang mengarah ke wajah Draco. Wajahnya agak memerah marah. Jantungnya berdebar tak terkendali saat Draco mengatainya dengan bengis.

"Huft..." Draco mendengus geli. Tak takut sama sekali dan tetap tenang melihat tongkat berkayu Anggur itu mengarah padanya—siap mengutuknya kapanpun. "Aku hanya ingin ke Toilet, Granger." dusta Draco sambil memutarkan kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Oh..." Hermione kikuk, perlahan tongkatnya diselipkan kembali ke dalam jubahnya. Wajahnya agak memerah malu sekaligus jengkel. "Tapi, KAU! Tidak usah mengataiku seperti itu, bajingan! Apa orang tua MU itu, tidak mengajarkanmu sopan san-"

Draco memutar bola matanya lagi, "Stupid fucking you Mudblood.." cibirnya bengis memotong kata-katanya dan melangkah pergi mengabaikan Hermione yang amarahnya mulai meledak lagi.

Hermione dan Draco menggeram kesal sekaligus frustasi bersamaan, tanpa mereka sadari.

Hermione menggaram kesal sekaligus frustasi, kenapa setiap kali bertemu dengan Malfoy itu, ia selalu dihina dan direndahkan dengan kasar. Seakan-akan hidupannya ini tidak diharapkan.

Draco menggeram kesal sekaligus frustasi, ia ingin benar-benar sendirian, tapi malah bertemu dengan Darah lumpur Granger sialan.

Hidup ini benar-benar tidak ada yang sempurna.

.

.

Draco melangkah membabi buta tak tau arah, asalkan ia dapat menuju tempat yang sepi, Draco Malfoy hanya ingin sendirian!

Pikirannya makin runyam. Ia menjadi ingat kembali keadaannya di Malfoy Manor selama liburan Natal. Persetanan ia dapat bersantai dan beristirahat dalam damai di sana.

Ia tak menyangka, di Manor kedatangan tamu Mulia Agung yang Membanggakan —menurut Ayah Draco—yang membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah Natal yang menakjubkan.

Dilengan kirinya terdapat Tanda kegelapan, Voldemort sendiri yang menandainya. Oh, Nice Prize, inilah yang ditunggunya.

Draco sebenarnya tidak ingin cepat-cepat mendapatkan tanda itu. Tapi orang tuanya—lebih tepatnya Ayahnya langsung mengajukan Draco ke Lord Voldemort untuk menjadi tangan kanan Voldemort. Menurut Orang tua Darco itu suatu kebanggaan. Persetanan.

Semenjak Voldemort telah menandainya. Draco berlatih sihir ilmu hitam makin ketat. Persetanan dengan liburan menyenangkan. Ia benar-benar dipaksa untuk berlatih terus sihir ilmu hitam dengan tutor langsungnya itu sang Pangeran pesek Kegelapan sialan.

Waktu itu Draco diperintah Voldemort untuk menyiksa muggle-muggle sebagai latihannya, dimana Darah lumpur itu ada di penjara bawah tanah Manor yang entah darimana asal mereka.

.

"Gunakan kutukan Cruciatus." perintah Voldemort dingin pada Draco. Disambut dengan membisunya Draco. Draco pernah merasakan gimana sakitnya kutukan itu. Rasanya seperti ditusuk pisau dalam-dalam dan dikuliti hingga menghancurkan tiap pembuluh darah. Intinya itu Mengerikan.

"Kau dengar aku, Nak." Voldemort berkata sabar, walaupun tak bisa menyembunyikan nada jengkelnya.

"Iya, Tuanku!" Draco mencoba mengarahkan tongkat Hawthornnya ke darah lumpur yang tengah menatapnya memohon belaskasih dengan ketakutan sangat.

Draco tak bergeming dari posisinya itu hampir 5 menit, tanpa mengeluarkan kutukan apapun. Membuat Voldemort memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau lemah, menjijikan, Draco. Perhatikan." kata Voldemort dingin tanpa menyembunyikan kejengkelannya. "Crucio." Voldemort dengan ringan mengutuk mereka, sambil mentertawakan kelemahan Draco.

Draco tersentak lalu mengedipkan matanya, ternyata dari tadi ia hanya menatap muggle itu sampai melamun.  
Jeritan kesakitan lolos dari mulut itu. Tubuh itu menggeliat. Begitu banyak lengkingan putus asa yang memekakkan telinga Draco. Itu kesakitan yang sangat pedih yang membuat muggle itu memohon kematiannya secepat mungkin. Bau amis darah perlahan keluar dari tubuhnya. Ini sungguh menyakitkan menonton mereka. Ngeri. Draco memejamkan matanya erat. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak tega melihat darah lumpur itu yang tak tau apa-apa tentang sihir, merasakan kutukan unforgiveable. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini mudah, Draco." Voldemort menyudahi kutukan tak termaafkan itu. Ia menyentuh pundak Draco ringan, membuatnya agak terkejut serta diliputi ketegangan dan sedikit takut. "Bereskan Darah Lumpur itu!"

Voldemort melangkah keluar penjara, menunggu Draco.

Dengan tangan agak gemetar Draco mengangkat tongkatnya ke arah muggle itu, Draco berkata lirih, "Avada Kedavra."

Voldemort menatap Draco dingin.

.

Itulah pertama kalinya Draco membunuh orang. Sepertinya ia lebih suka langsung membunuh—walaupun ia juga tak suka benar—dari pada menyiksa—tak suka mendengar teriakan tercekik mengiba kematian. Kesakitan itu sangat menyakitkan, pedih. Ia meringis ngeri membayangkan hal itu dalam dirinya.

Tangannya mengepal erat, rahangnya terkatup tegang. Ia menggeretakkan giginya. Kesal. Kenapa ia begitu peduli? Kenapa ia begitu tak tahan? Kenapa ia begitu lemah? Fuck.

Selain itu ada hal lain yang membuatnya lebih takut dan khawatir. Kepalan tangannya makin mengerat, ia memejamkan mata mengatur emosi yang bergejolak didada.

Tak diduga langkah kaki Draco, menuntunnya ke Aula besar. Dari luar aula pun hidungnya dapat mencium aroma makanan yang lezat menggoda—sekalipun sekarang jam makan malam dan perutnya agak menuntut—namun ia tak berniat untuk makan, nafsu makannya memang sudah hilang dari kemarin. Draco melirik sekilas ke meja Slytherin yang tampak menyenangkan untuk berkumpul bersama.

Draco memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia dalam mood busuk, ingin sendiri. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan mata tertutup sejenak, menghela nafas frustasi.

Sampai kedua tubuh mereka bertabrakan di tengah-tengah pintu aula besar.

BRUK!

Draco dan Hermione jatuh terduduk. Buku-buku yang dibawa Hermione berhamburan kemana-mana menimbulkan bunyi, mereka mengaduh bersamaan meringis kesakitan. "Aduh.."

Mengundang pasang mata di aula besar melihat kejadian itu, termasuk para Profesor dengan pandangan bosan, khawatir, kasihan, geli, bahkan ada yang tertawa, namun tetap diam menonton.

"Aw..!" pekik Draco nyaring saat buku setebal 10cm mendarat mulus diatas kepalanya. Draco meringis, memegang kepalanya yang agak berdenyut. Saat melihat orang yang menabraknya, ia langsung berdiri dan kemarahannya menyalak tajam, "Kau lagi! Apa-apaan sih kau Darah Lumpur!" nyalaknya keras mengagetkan orang-orang di Aula Besar, ia tak peduli.

"Malfoy! Kau kalo jalan pakai matamu, Farret busuk!" Hermione memerah marah sekaligus malu—karena ia dibentak di tengah-tengah pintu masuk Aula Besar. Draco menatap tajam—tatapannya begitu menyiratkan kebengisan nyata, Hermione yang masih terduduk melihat kearahnya, seketika ia agak bergidik takut sejenak. Tiba-tiba, Harry dan Ron sudah berada disamping Hermione membantu ia berdiri.

"Thanks, guys." gumam Hermione.

Dibalas senyum bersahabat dari Harry dan Ron. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Mione?" tanya Ron.

"Iya" Hermione memberikan senyuman kecil pada mereka. Draco mendengus jengkel, tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Wah.. Santo Potty dan Weaselbee membantu Darah lumpur. Sungguh mengharukan dan heroik." kata Draco acuh tak acuh dengan nada dingin dan kasar.

"Jaga mulutmu, Malfoy!" kata Harry tajam.

"I don't care!" balas Draco dingin, menatap meraka bertiga tajam dengan seringai bengisnya. Draco berusaha mati-matian mengontrol amarahnya.

"Dasar Farret sialan!" umpat Hermione kesal, mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang jatuh dibantu oleh Harry dan Ron.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Draco langsung berjalan cepat, mengabaikan mereka. Sebelum itu, Draco menyempatkan diri melirik ketempat Profesor Dumbledore yang duduk ditengah dari deretan para Profesor di aula besar, ternyata Dumbledore juga sedang menatap Draco dengan senyum samar diwajah tuanya. Draco mendengus sebal. Sungguh, Ia benar-benar ingin mengutuk The fucking Golden trio, tapi tidak mungkin didepan para Profesor. Draco mengepalkan tangannya makin erat.

.

.

Suasana hatinya benar-benar makin buruk. Draco marah. Hal berikutnya, ia mendadak memasuki perpustakaan yang tampak sepi, Madam Pince pun tak ada ditempatnya. Ia menuju daerah yang tepojok dan agak remang-remang dengan rak-rak buku yang berjajar makin menyempit menjulang disekitarnya. Terhirup aroma busuk buku-buku tua disekitarnya, membuat hidungnya gatal tak tertahankan. Bagaimanapun, Akhirnya bisa sendiri dan tenang, pikirnya miris.

Draco bersandar ke dinding yang tubuhnya diapit oleh dua rak buku yang menjulang kesamping kanan-kirinya. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot kebawah, terduduk dengan kedua kakinya diluruskan kedepan. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya dan menggeram frustasi. Fuck.

Tangan kanannya memukul rak disampingnya keras, menyalurkan kemarahannya, hingga menjatuhkan beberapa buku. Ia ingin melupakan kejadian di Manor Sialan. Menjadi Pelahap Maut memang hal yang ia impikan, tapi entah mengapa ia takut membunuh orang. Bayangan muggle yang menggeliat kesakitan dibawah kutukan Cruciatus, melintas lagi dipikirannya. Ia meringis ngilu. Kenapa ia seakan-akan punya hati nurani? Bah! Seorang Malfoy harus mampu menguasai emosinya kalau perlu dilenyapkan saja.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas, frustasi. Tampilannya begitu suram.

Terkadang pernah terlintas dipikiranya bahwa ia agak menyesal mengikuti jejak orang tuanya menjadi pelahap maut.  
Ia menggeleng dan menyeringai lelah terhadap pikirannya sendiri.

Mana mungkin ia menyesal?  
Ia seharusnya bangga, ia mendapatkan tanda kegelapan lebih cepat dari yang ia duga—bahkan ia dijadikan tangan kanannya Voldemort, untuk menjalankann misi-misi khusus darinya—suatu kehormatan melayaninya.

Jadi, seharusnya ia senang karena ia dapat segara menghancurkan Harry Potter dan geng konyolnya itu, bukan?

Draco menghela nafas frustasi dan meringis pilu. Yang terpenting sekarang Bagaimana caranya untuk membunuh Dumbledore?  
Frozen hell! Ini adalah misi pertamanya sebagai Pelahap Maut. Draco sesekali menggigit ibu jarinya gemas, kerutan di keningnya makin tampak—ia berfikir keras.

Apakah ini akan semudah membunuh darah lumpur itu? Demi Merlin! Ia bingung dan takut. Dumbledore bukan orang bodoh, ia penyihir terkuat Abad ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Draco terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

.

.

BRAK!

"Ouch!" Kakinya berdenyut ngilu. Seseorang menindih kakinya. Draco menggoyangkan kakinya agar orang itu bangun dari atas kakinya, dengan kesal ia menyalak "Oi! Apa-ap- AWW!"

Buku-buku setebal 10cm kesayangan Madam Pince, yang dibawa oleh Hermione jatuh berhamburan. Salah satu bukunya itu, sukses mendarat diatas kepala Draco. 'Dua kali buku sialan Darah lumpur itu jatuh dikepalaku' geram Draco.

"Kau lagi!" Nyalak mereka bersamaan.

Hermione baru saja tersandung kaki Draco. Dirinya sedang meringis kesakitan. Perutnya berada diatas kaki Draco, yang mana kaki sialan itu terus mengguncangnya untuk pindah. Dengan susah payah, Hermione berusaha bangun.

"Oi, Darah lumpur, cepat menjauh! Kau menggangguku terus dari tadi. Argh.. Enyahlah!" grutunya kesal memandang marah pada Hermione. Ia mengusap wajahnya lelah.  
"Dan Kau kalau jalan pakai matamu, Darah lumpur!"

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku juga ingin pergi!" balasnya sengit. Hermione akhirnya dapat pindah dari kaki Draco, dan duduk menyandar pada rak buku dibelakangnya disebrang Draco. Satu kakinya yang terluka ditekuk dan satunya lagi diluruskan. "Dan seharusnya kau tahu! Ini kesalahan kau yang duduk sambil meluruskan kaki sialan mu itu ditengah jalan! Jadi, yang salah itu kau, Malfoy! Bukan mataku!"

"Apa peduliku. Terserah aku, mau bagaimana, Granger!" Hermione menghela nafas lelah dan menutup matanya erat, berusaha mengabaikan pernyataannya. "Ugh.." Tiba-tiba Ia meringis sakit, disentuhlah luka kakinya. Ada luka lecet ringan dan agak memerah pada lutut kaki yang ditekuknya. Tanpa Hermione sadar, ia agak membuka pandangan pada Draco untuk melihat dibalik roknya.

"Hijau muda yah..?" celetuk Draco. Hermione mengabaikannya, ia masih meneliti luka kakinya dan tak bergeming dari tempatnya. "Berenda, hm.. berpita juga." tambah Draco.

Muncul kerutan di kening Hermione, kepalanya dimiringkan. 'Hijau muda, berenda, berpita?' pikirnya sambil menatap bingung Draco. Draco tak menatapnya, tatapannya mengarah ke balik rok Hermione sambil menyeringai geli.

Wajah Hermione memerah malu dan kesal, ia langsung menutupi dirinya dan memelototi Draco. Diraba-raba jubahnya dan—

"Tongkatmu terlempar ke sana." Draco memutar bola matanya. "Tak usah repot-repot mengutukku." sekelebat gambaran tersiksanya para muggle itu masuk lagi. Draco menggeretakkan giginya.

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya.." Hermione tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Berpegangaan pada rak buku, ia dapat berdiri. Kakinya sedikit gemetar. 'Sepertinya kaki kiriku terkilir' ringisnya.

Perlahan Hermione dapat mengambil tongkatnya. Dengan satu gerakan tongkat, buku-buku yang berhamburan jatuh kembali ke raknya masing-masing.  
Hermione berjalan pincang melewati Draco, tanpa sadar ia menatap lurus padanya— bingung.

"What?" tanya Draco marah. Salah satu tangannya menjambak gemas rambutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku benar-benar ingin menonjokmu, Malfoy! Kakiku terluka karna kau. Dan kau-" Hermione memandang wajah Draco yang terlihat agak pucat. "Kau terlihat... menyedihkan? Malfoy?" Hermione mengerutkan kening padanya. Draco meringis.

"Apa pedulimu sialan. Just go away! Aku lagi badmood." balas Draco mencoba kasar tapi suaranya pecah. Ia memalingkan wajah kesamping.

Hermione menahan keluarnya kikikan geli, mendengar suara Draco seperti anak kecil merajuk. "Kau punya masalah dengan pacarmu, ya? Kalau itu, Mungkin aku bisa bantu."

Draco membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. "Bukan urusanmu, Granger! Enyahlah! Kau tau apa sialan!" suara Draco tanpa sadar menjadi seperti bocah merengek. Ia memandang langit-langit, berusaha mengabaikannya.  
Mendadak Draco membayangkan, jika ia berbicara masalah hubungannya dengan Granger. Masalah itu sepertinya tidak akan selesai-selesai, akan sulit membuat ini berakhir segera. Ia akan terus berusaha mencari tahu.

Draco meringis sedih sambil memijit ringan keningnya. "Aku harap masalahnya lebih mudah" gumamnya lirih.

Hermione mendengus, ia tak bergeming dari tempatnya, menatap Draco sedikit empati. "Oh, apa itu masalah orang tuamu?"

Draco mendengus kesal.

"Atau ada hubungannya dengan er- Voldemort?"

Draco meringis lagi mendengar Hermione menyebut nama itu tanpa takut. "Hah! Apa pedulimu. Itu bukan urusan kau!" Draco memijit ringan lagi pelipisnya. "Sudah puas mewawancaraiku? Enyahlah!"

Ada jedah keheningan diantara mereka. Hermione masih menatap Draco, seolah-olah ia dapat mengerti akan keadaannya dengan hanya menatap bola mata abu-abu Draco yang juga tidak bergeming—begitu intens. Seketika, Draco menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. "Just go-" erang Draco.

"Oke! Teruslah merajuk dan merengek kayak anak kecil!" ucapnya angkuh, dengan terpincang-pincang Hermione pergi meninggalkannya. "Aku hanya ingin membantu kok." gumamnya lirih dan menatap Draco sekali lagi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Demi Salazar! Dia itu siapa sih? Dia itu hanya darah lumpur! Dia kira hal seperti ini mudah? Hanya ingin membantu? Fuck.

Tau apa Darah Lumpur itu? Draco itu bukan orang yang bebas menentukan kehidupannya seperti apa. Draco saja terpaksa menjadi tangan kanan Voldemort, karna orang tuanya yang mengajukan. Seakan-akan mereka itu menghantarkannya ke kematian. Mendapatkan misi fucking pembunuhan. Mendadak ikut merasakan fucking kepedihan dalam penyiksaan tiap kutukan. Hidupnya sudah diatur oleh orang tuanya, seakan-akan ia itu boneka.

Darah Lumpur Granger itu tidak tahu apa-apa!

BRAK! Buku-buku berjatuhan lagi dari Draco yang berdiri, lalu menendang rak buku.

Hermione terlonjak kaget. Perlahan ia berbalik, memelototi Draco. "A-apa yang ka-Aduh!" ringis Hermione. Draco dalam kemarahan terhadap dirinya, mendorong bahu Hermione. Membantingnya ke rak buku.

"MALF-" teriakan Hermione dibungkam oleh tangan Draco cepat. Hermione membisu—terpaku.

Draco menatap Hermione tajam menusuk. Draco membenci darah lumpur. Hal itu sudah telah tertanam dalam jiwanya sejak lahir. Dia pikir hal itu fucking simple. Ini fucking rumit. Orang-orang terlalu berpikir sederhana.

Persetanan dengan Orangtuanya yang bangga mengajukannya sebagai tangan kanan Pangeran Pesek Kegelapan. Orang-orang bilang ia juga harus ikut bangga. Ia mendapatkan kehormatan, Pangeran pesek Kegelapan menerimanya. Kenapa tidak ayahnya saja? Kenapa tidak orang lain?  
Persetanan dengan kebanggan.

Gambaran orang Menggeliat kesakitan, menjerit kematian membuatnya setres. Kebingungannya menjalankan Misi membunuh Profesor Dumbledore minggu ini makin menjadi. Fuck.

Draco tidak ingin ini. Ia tak peduli persetanan apapun. Ia sialan merasa takut. Ia begitu sialan takut. Tapi tetap tak mencoba untuk menunjukkannya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari Darah Lumpur!" desis Draco marah mencengkram bahu Hermione keras.

Hermione meringis sakit. Tatapan Draco membuatnya menggigil—gemetar takut, tapi Hermione tetap membalas tatapan itu dengan penuh tekad tak gentar. Dasar sialan Gryffindor!  
Draco menggeretak giginya, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu! STOP!" Draco menyalak marah, seketika ia mengangkat tinjunya ke depan wajah Hermione yang matanya langsung terpejam takut sekaligus reflek.

Tubuh Hermione gemetar, menunggu tonjokan diwajah cantiknya. Kepalan tangan Draco mengerat. Kenangan tahun ketiganya di Hogwarts, terbayang pada saat Darah Lumpur Granger memukul hidungnya tanpa ampun.

Come'on Draco! Pukul Darah Lumpur itu. Go..

Itu Darah lumpur. Darah lumpur sudah layak untuk menderita. Tidak diragukan lagi, buatlah hidupnya menderita. Jangan jadi pengecut Draco...

Terlintas lagi tiba-tiba gambaran menderitanya muggle sialan itu menggeliat tersiksa pedih, menjerit putus asa memohon belaskasih kematian padanya segara—padahal ia tak kenal, mencakar-cakar dirinya sendiri, hingga darah mengalir deras dari tubuh itu. Ia hanya bisa menatapnya ngeri.

Kemudian Draco bertanya-tanya, bagaimana jika Granger yang merasakan itu? Granger menggeliat kesakitan mendalam dan menjerit minta tolong padanya. Ia jadi ingin melihatnya, tapi ia sialan takut juga.

Ayo Draco.. Ini mudah, seperti yang dicontohkan Pangeran pesek Kegelapan. Bahwasannya darah lumpur itu setara dengan kotoran. Harus dibuang!

Kepalan tangan Draco mendadak bergetar. Ia tak bisa. Ia sok fucking pemberani. Padahal ia sama saja dengan pengecut. Ia masih memiliki perasaan aneh—kepedulian? Berarti, Apa ia masih punya hati nurani?

Ayah Draco pasti malu melihat putranya memiliki perasaan iba pada Darah lumpur. Apalagi dengan Pangeran pesek Kegelapan, ia akan segera dikutuknya dan mentertawakan kelemahannya.

Sudah jelas, Draco begitu sialan pengecut.

Kepalan tangannya melonggar dan perlahan jatuh kesamping. Entah sadar tak sadar, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Hermione.

"Argggh..." Draco menggeram frustasi dibahu Hermione.

"It's oke.." Hermione berkata itu yang anehnya menenangkan Draco. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia mendekapnya erat mengelus lembut punggung dan rambut pirangnya. Hermione memeluknya seolah-olah mereka bukan musuh, mereka sudah kenal—dekat, mereka adalah teman...  
Anehnya detik itu juga Draco merasakan kenyamanan, ketenangan dan kehangatan—yang ia butuhkan sekarang. Seakan-akan juga kehangatan ini baru pertama kali ia dapatkan dari sebuah pelukan.

Draco sering mendapatkan pelukan dari wanita-wanita, bahkan ia dapat lebih dari sekedar pelukan saja. Biarpun begitu, pelukan inilah yang anehnya membuat Draco merasa berbeda—lebih tenang, aman, seakan-akan seluruh bebannya menguap ke udara, dan hati bahkan jiwanya juga ikut menghangat. Bloody hell! Ini begitu sialan menentramkannya.

"Everything's gonna be alright." Hermione berkata lembut ditelinga Draco. Pada detik itu juga, Draco percaya padanya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, bagaimanapun keadaannya. Bayangan yang menakutinya pun, runtuh seketika. Ini membingungkannya, sekaligus melegakannya.

Perlahan Draco membalas memeluknya, lengannya melingkari bahunya, makin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Kepala Draco menyusup ke leher Hermione dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Aroma vanilla, bau yang memabukkan.

Hermione Granger, telah berhasil membantu menghiburnya. Ia begitu hangat.

Dan Draco Malfoy tidak ingin melepaskan kehangatan ini.

.

.

"Dra-Draco..?" suara halus Hermione memanggil nama kecilnya lembut, anehnya memberi sensasi menggelitik pada Draco—ia suka itu. Draco menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh itu lagi, seakan-akan ia ingin menghafalnya untuk ujian NEWT.

Pelukan mereka Coklat madu itu hangat bertemu Mata abu-abu yang melunak memandangnya—tidak tajam seperti biasa. Membuat wajah Hermione tersipu sedikit.

Perlahan Draco menyentuh lembut pipi yang tersipu itu dengan jari telunjuknya— mengusap-usap. Diam-diam mempelajari tekstur wajah gadis itu yang ternyata ia cukup sialan cantik, dan sentuhannya beralih memilin ringan ke rambut ikalnya yang ternyata lembut dan halus—ini meyakinkan Draco bahwasannya ini nyata. Kehangatan ini nyata, berasal dari gadis Muggleborn itu. Wajah Hermione merona padam, ditatap intens Draco dan menerima tiap getaran aneh saat Draco menyentuhnya.

"Aww.." Draco tiba-tiba mencubit hidung mancung Hermione, gemas. Draco terkekeh geli melihat Hermione yang berusaha terlihat jengkel, tapi tak bisa menahan senyum kecil malu-malu untuknya sambil mengelus-elus hidung yang memerah itu.

"Er-Thanks." ucap Draco pelan dengan senyum—bukan dengan seringai menyebalkannya itu— benar-benar Draco, senyum tipis nan tulus. Hermione tersipu lagi.

"Well, ternyata orang sepertimu juga punya sopan santun." Hermione dengan tangan didadanya berusaha bersikap normal—agak sinis—tuk mengabaikan rasa terbakar di pipinya, namun tak bisa, ia tak mampu menahan tuk membalas senyum Draco juga.

Draco menjauh darinya, mulai melangkah ringan—seolah-olah pikiran yang mengganggunya sudah lenyap menyeluruh—dengan tangan disaku menuju pintu meninggalkan perpustakaan, menyeringai geli saat ia melirik kebelakang—melihat Hermione yang memandangnya kaku dan heran seolah-olah ia begitu terpesona padanya.  
Draco terkekeh geli.

Hell yeah.. Tanpa Draco sadari sepertinya senyum manis, tatapan menenangkan, suara merdu, aroma memabukkan dan kehangatan dari Hermione—mungkin akan membuatnya kecanduan. Demi Tuhan!

'Mungkin saat ia sendirian, aku dapat mengambil kesempatan darinya.' Draco menyeringai.

END

XD I love pairing DraMione.  
Thanks for reading :)

Aku ingin tau apa pikiranmu terhadap My First Ffn untuk pairing favoriteku. Hehe

Mind to review?


End file.
